Escolhas
by Ju Grois
Summary: Edward decide deixar Bella em New Moon - Lua Nova . E se ele nunca tivesse voltado? Como seriam suas vidas? Um amor tão grande assim pode acabar? Cullen são vampiros, e Bella é humana.
1. Chapter 1

Então nós estávamos lá, ele ia me beijar. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, fechando lentamente os olhos. Nesse instante a cozinha parecia girar. Eu ainda não tinha feito essa escolha, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos, o turbilhão de coisas que tinham acontecido em apenas um dia, a exaustão tomou-me e eu cedi, porque era fácil, porque era seguro, porque era o que precisava, porque no fundo eu queria. Não importava nesse momento se Alice estava ali, se tinha um funeral acontecendo, se eu tinha acabado de pular de um penhasco. Nesse momento era só eu e ele. E como eu precisava dele. Então eu me rendi, fechei levemente os meus olhos e me rendi. Encontrei os lábios macios e quentes de Jacob. Os seus braços me envolveram e o que eu fiz foi abraçá-lo e retribuir o beijo. Era novo, diferente. Foi um beijo suave, como era o momento. Foi rápido, eu abri os olhos e lá estava Jacob com o meu sorriso favorito. Ele estava radiante como um sol, eu não pude fazer outra coisa que não sorrir diante de tamanha felicidade. Então ele se aproximou e tocou de leve os meus lábios mais uma vez. Ele não conseguia conter sua alegria e foi com relutância, sempre me olhando nos olhos profundamente, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, que ele disse:

- Eu tenho que ir agora, ajudar no funeral de Harry.

E deu um passo pra trás. Era evidente o conflito existente nele. Ele queria ficar. Ele pegou a minha mão. E eu disse:

- Tudo bem.

Eu estava calma. A sensação de paz que me invadiu durante o beijo ainda estava presente e me fez segurar o sorriso até que ele se virou e eu ouvi a porta batendo. Nesse momento, ao baixar meus olhos para o chão eu pensei no que havia feito. A compreensão me invadiu como um banho de água fria. O que eu havia feito? A culpa começava a queimar e eu não pude mais sustentar o meu corpo de pé. Eu cai, lentamente. As lágrimas brotavam volumosas pelos meus olhos. O que eu havia feito? Eu estava dividida, devastada. Eu amava Edward insanamente, o buraco no meu peito agora ardia, eu envolvi meus braços ao redor do peito. Eu não pude conter os soluços. Eu estava me machucando e pior ainda, machucando Jacob de uma maneira cruel. Estava claro agora, como água, que eu queria Jacob, que eu o amava, mas eu sabia, eu sentia que não era suficiente para me curar, para fechar o buraco no meu peito. Eram tipos diferentes de amor, de intensidade diferente, mas com certeza, agora eu sabia, era amor o que eu sentia por Jacob. A necessidade que eu sentia da presença dele, de vê-lo sorrir, de conversar com ele, de apenas olhar pra ele, era isso, era amor. Um amor que eu deveria ter lutado contra, pois só nos machucaria. Eu devia ter sido forte, eu devia ter pensado sobre esse sentimento antes, ter entendido antes que algo como esse beijo acontecesse. Devia ter me precavido para que esse sentimento não crescesse em mim, porque eu sabia, disso eu sempre soube, nenhum outro amor, nenhuma outra pessoa seria capaz de me fazer esquecer, de reduzir o amor que eu sentia por Edward.

Eu não ouvi Alice entrar na cozinha. Eu tinha me desacostumado do seu toque frio e não pude evitar o susto quando ela tocou no meu braço, me chamando de volta à superfície:

- Bella!

Eu só pude continuar a soluçar. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto, e eu não tinha voz para respondê-la. Ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e eu não tive como evitar o seu olhar. Isso só me fez verter mais lágrimas. O dourado dos seus olhos me fez sentir mais culpa por trair o que eu sentia, por magoar e brincar com o sentimento de uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida: Jacob. O que eu iria fazer agora? Como eu olharia e falaria com o meu melhor amigo que eu havia cometido um erro? Que o nosso beijo, tão inocente e gracioso, nunca deveria ter acontecido.

A falta de uma resposta alertou Alice, ela não esperou e me pegou em seus braços e me colou em seu colo, ninando-me.

- Bella, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando?

- Eu...

Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar. Eu apenas chorava e soluçava, sem forças para juntar as palavras, sem saber o que dizer. Alice não falou mais nada, apenas continuou me ninando. Aos poucos o nó na minha garganta foi cedendo e o desespero do momento foi passando, eu me obriguei me manter lúcida, a não me entregar ao torpor e tentar colocar as coisas em proporção. Eu devia isso a Alice, eu devia isso a Jacob, eu tinha que me recuperar e começar a pensar no que fazer agora.

Então eu tentei me mover, Alice percebeu e me soltou. Eu olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez e então baixei os meus.

- Alice, me desculpe. Eu me descontrolei.

Ela tocou o meu queixo e percebi como seus olhos pareciam preocupados e como seu rosto estava tenso.

- Bella, eu não consigo ver o que aconteceu. O lobisomem te machucou?

- Não. Ele... Eu apenas...

Eu suspirei. Eu devia contar a ela? O que ela iria pensar de mim?

- Bella, eu...

Ela começou e então parou. Eu olhei para ela e parecia que ela também estava decidindo se me deveria me dizer alguma coisa.

- O que é Alice, pode dizer.

Ela então balançou a cabeça, sacudindo seus cabelos, que ficaram um pouco arrepiados.

- Não é nada, sua boba. Eu só estou preocupada com você.

Dizendo isso ela sorriu. E eu fiquei um pouco hipnotizada com a beleza de seu rosto, desacostumada com essa sensação de deslumbramento que os Cullen produziam.

Então o seu celular tocou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pessoal, eu não sei se deixei as coisas claras. Essa é a minha primeira fic e não sei se tá fácil de acompanhar, mas essa fic começa em Lua Nova quando o Jake estava quase beijando a Bella na cozinha, só que dessa vez o Edward não liga pra casa dela diretamente e sim para Alice e isso faz uma diferença enorme na história. Essa fic é um pouco trágica, então se vcs não gostam de um pouquinho de drama e tragédia juntos, essa fic não é a mais indicada. Mas se vcs gostarem por favor comentem! Dicas são bem vindas! **

BELLA POV:

Alice olhou a tela de seu celular, e com um suspiro de alívio atendeu:

- Você recebeu minha mensagem?

EDWARD POV:

- Sim, Alice. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Está. Ela está bem. Quando eu vi o que Rose estava fazendo eu entrei em desespero... Eu tentei te ligar mas vocês ainda estavam se falando. Eu só pude mandar uma mensagem e esperar.

- Você está com a Bella agora?

- Sim. Você...?

- Não! – Eu a interrompi - Não diga a ela que sou eu.

- Tudo bem – Alice acrescentou com um tom pesaroso.

- Alice, obrigado. Por tudo. – Foi só o que eu pude dizer.

- Existe um jeito de acabar com isso, e você sabe qual é.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois. – Eu não queria prolongar essa conversa e aumentar as suspeitas de Bella, afinal toda a confusão já tinha sido esclarecida. E o alívio que eu sentia me obrigava a rever alguns pontos da escolha que eu havia feito. Afinal, quando eu decidi deixá-la eu sabia que um dia Bella morreria, mas eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse antes que ela tivesse a chance de ter uma vida normal, ou todo o meu esforço em deixá-la, todo o sofrimento pelo qual eu estava passando seria em vão. Eu deveria ser forte e agüentar a dor, por ela, para que ela pudesse continuar com a sua vida, como se eu nunca tivesse entrado na vida dela. Para que isso acontecesse, para que não fosse em vão, ela não poderia desconfiar da minha interferência, da minha preocupação com a sua vida, ela deveria acreditar que eu era indiferente, caso contrário ela não seguiria em frente. Bella era humana, e o tempo faz com que os humanos esqueçam. Eu sabia que ela me amava intensamente, mas também sabia que se ela acreditasse na minha indiferença superaria mais rápido e continuaria com a sua vida. Com o passar do tempo ela iria me esquecer.

Eu desliguei o telefone. A tortura de saber que ela estava apenas a centímetros do telefone me consumiu, eu poderia fazer do jeito mais fácil, e falar com ela, me certificar que ela estava bem, implorar para que ela me aceitasse de volta e encerrar meu sofrimento. Com certeza não deveria estar sendo fácil pra ela também, mas ela tem uma vida, tem o Charlie, tem amigos, interferir agora seria voltar à estaca zero. Ela devia estar começando a superar, possivelmente outra pessoa já havia entrado em sua vida... Mas porque então ela pularia de um penhasco? Ou será que Rosalie tinha inventado isso? Será que a crueldade e egoísmo dela poderiam alcançar esse nível de maldade? Não... Não era possível.

Eu não queria acreditar que Bella estava se atirando de penhascos por mim. Ela não era esse tipo de garota que se entrega fácil. Ela pensaria na dor que causaria a Charlie, a sua mãe, ela não faria isso, por maior que fosse a sua dor. A sua dor... Meu Deus! Será mesmo essa a escolha certa? Se ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu não seria melhor que nós ficássemos juntos?

Não. Eu não podia pensar assim. Passaram se apenas alguns meses, ainda estava recente, logo ela iria para a faculdade, conheceria novas pessoas; ela seguiria em frente, encontraria um novo amor. Esse pensamento me perturbou. Mas era assim que deveria acontecer. Eu deveria suportar e torcer para que ela fosse muito feliz. Era só isso que importava: a felicidade de Bella.

Eu deveria garantir isso, que ela fosse feliz. O único propósito em deixá-la era pra que ela pudesse ter uma vida normal e principalmente feliz. O meu sofrimento era insignificante. O meu objetivo deveria ser garantir a ela tempo. Ela deveria permanecer viva, esse era a partir de agora o meu objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA POV:

Assim que Alice atendeu o telefone ela começou a se afastar de mim e o seu tom de voz foi diminuindo, até que eu não podia mais ouvir o que ela estava falando. Eu não sabia se deveria segui-la ou se ela queria privacidade. Mas ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa antes. Havia alguma coisa que ela não estava me dizendo. Eu ouvi quando ela disse "ela está bem", claramente referindo-se a mim. Com quem exatamente ela estava falando? Meu coração bateu a um ritmo diferente.

Eu estava com um pressentimento muito forte. Mas se fosse _ele _porque ela não falaria na minha frente? Ele não queria falar comigo? Não, claro que não. O que ele teria pra falar comigo, depois de ter ido embora? Mas eu não entendia... Porque ele ligou pra saber como eu estava? Não fazia sentido, Alice disse que ele não sabia que ela estava aqui. Talvez fosse Esme, ou Carlisle, ou Jasper. Com certeza deveria ser Jasper, por isso ela se afastou. Aos poucos o ritmo do meu coração foi desacelerando. Mas a possibilidade de estar tão próximo dele, mesmo que apenas da sua voz, me fez sentir um pouco mais leve, diminuindo a tensão que estava sentindo há pouco. Essa esperança de que fosse ele ao telefone e que ele estivesse preocupado comigo, algo que certamente só podia acontecer na minha imaginação, era reconfortante.

Alice perguntou também sobre uma mensagem. A quem ela havia enviado uma mensagem? Quanto mais eu pensava mais eu queria acreditar que poderia ser Edward do outro lado da linha. Mas eu não tinha certeza se poderia perguntar para ela. Ela me diria se fosse ele? Eu precisava saber. Então eu me aproximei o mais sorrateiramente que pude até a entrada da sala, onde Alice estava sentada no sofá. Mas ela já havia desligado o telefone. Ela não me olhou, ela estava em uma espécie de transe, olhava para frente com a expressão em branco. Ela estava tendo uma visão. Então eu corri e me agachei na sua frente segurando suas mãos e chamando pelo seu nome. Ela não se moveu, continuou fitando o nada.

- Alice! - gritei. – O que você está vendo?

Ela então pareceu se recuperar. Ela me olhou pensativa por alguns instantes.

- Não é nada Bella. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- É sim Alice. O que você está escondendo de mim? – eu me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

- É o Jasper. Eu o vi indo caçar com o Emmet. Eles terão problemas com guardas da reserva. – ela girou os olhos.

- Era o Jasper no telefone? – eu quis saber.

Ela acenou afirmativamente. E depois levantou-se e falou depressa:

- Bella pare de se preocupar. Quem deveria estar perguntando coisas aqui sou eu. Você pode me explicar o que foi aquilo há pouco na cozinha?

Foi tão rápido que eu tive que me concentrar para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Eu... Ei! - Ela estava mudando de assunto.

- Eu sei que você não está me dizendo alguma coisa. E pior está tentando me distrair! – acusei.

Ela se sentou novamente e pousou uma mão em minha bochecha.

- Eu não estou escondendo nada, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – falou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e dando uma piscadela.

Eu não pude contestar quando ela parecia tão certa do que estava falando.

- Estou falando... Jasper e Emmet têm que aprender a controlar suas brincadeiras ou eles nos exporão. – ela disse num tom de reprovação, olhando para seus pés.

- Eles estão bem? – perguntei.

- Estão. – ela afirmou rápido demais de novo.

- Mas agora é sua vez. Porque você estava chorando daquele jeito na cozinha? – a preocupação estampada em seus olhos novamente.

Não tinha mais como fugir do assunto. Eu não tinha certeza da reação de Alice, mas mesmo assim decidi contar. Precisava dividir com alguém o que se passava dentro de mim. Eu esperava que ela entendesse da melhor maneira possível, afinal eu não estava traindo ninguém a não ser a mim mesma.

- Bem, eu... Eu beijei Jacob. – sussurrei.

Ela esperou, e achei que ela estava prendendo a respiração.

- Então... – ela soltou o ar – Foi tão ruim assim? – ela tentou suavizar o clima.

- Alice, eu não estou brincando! – falei séria. – E eu acho que você sabe muito bem porque chorei. – continuei, baixando os olhos.

Ela passou um braço ao meu redor e me puxou para o seu ombro.

- Não fique assim Bella. – ela começou. – Eu imagino o que você está passando.

- Mas eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso Alice. – disse segurando a vontade de começar a chorar novamente.- Eu só estou nos machucando mais ainda.

- Bella... Eu não sei o que dizer. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para aliviar o que você está sentindo. - e me puxou em um abraço apertado.

Nós ficamos assim por muitos minutos.

Já estava ficando tarde e como eu sabia que Charlie não voltaria tão cedo do enterro fui para a cozinha ajeitar alguma coisa pra comer depois que Alice insistiu que não me via comer desde ontem. Eu realmente não sentia vontade de comer nada, então apenas coloquei dois pães na torradeira e tomei um copo de leite, enquanto Alice me observava. Então, de repente, o telefone tocou e ela o olhou intrigada, o que era bastante incomum, e fez uma careta. Eu lancei um olhar para ela e atendi já desconfiada de quem deveria ser.

- Jacob? – perguntei.

Alice baixou os olhos e eu me perguntei se era por ser Jacob ou se ela ainda estava chateada por não poder prever as coisas que envolviam os lobisomens.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Sim. Você não deveria estar no enterro? – disse sem jeito.

- Sim, mas não consegui ficar lá por muito tempo. É tudo muito triste. – disse baixando a voz.

- É sim...- disse mais baixo ainda.

- A sua _amiga_ ainda está aí? – tentou dizer num tom casual.

- Está Jacob. Por quê? – Não consegui evitar ficar contrariada com o modo como ele disse amiga.

- Porque se ela tivesse ido eu iria fazer a ronda aí hoje. Acho que você não se esqueceu que a ruiva está atrás de você, não é? – disse sério.

- Não – disse tristemente.

- Então te vejo amanhã, pode ser? – ele soou mais alegre.

- Ok. – e não pude evitar olhar para meus pés.

- Já estou com saudades – ele confidenciou.

E aí eu não soube o que falar.

- Eu também. – disse baixo ficando mais corada que um tomate.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho não sabendo onde enfiar minha cara. Como eu podia chorar copiosamente por um enquanto dizia que sentia saudade do outro? Minha vida estava uma bagunça. Eu sentia vergonha de Alice, o que ela estaria pensando de mim?

- Desculpa por isso Alice. – eu não sabia exatamente pelo quê eu estava pedindo desculpa, mas sentia como se tivesse que fazer isso.

- Bella, não seja boba. Eu entendo que é uma situação muito delicada a qual você está passando. – ela falou delicadamente. – Embora eu ache... – ela pausou e esperei que ela continuasse, qualquer opinião seria de grande valia – É melhor eu não dizer nada. – ela completou.

- Ah Alice! Eu quero muito saber a sua opinião, você é minha única amiga. – eu disse apesar de saber que ela provavelmente reprovaria.

- Eu acho que tudo podia ter acontecido de outra maneira tão mais feliz. Certamente não a mais fácil, mas com certeza muito feliz. – acrescentou me olhando nos olhos de uma maneira intensa como se quisesse me dizer mais do que disse.

Eu fiquei um pouco confusa, mas depois me lembrei.

- Você tinha me visto transformada, não é mesmo? O que você vê agora?

Ela fez um muxoxo.

- Ainda existem muitas decisões a serem tomadas... E o fato de não poder _ver_ os lobos não ajuda, sabe? - ela juntou as sobrancelhas, formando um vinco em sua testa, em claro sinal de desgosto.

Depois disso eu subi para tomar um banho. Coloquei a minha calça de moletom velho e uma camisa surrada de mangas compridas que eu usava para dormir. Alice ficou na sala ajeitando a sua cama improvisada, eu podia ouvir o som da televisão enquanto me vestia. Ao descer encontrei Alice sentada no sofá e a televisão estava ligada em um canal de noticiários, mas ela não estava assistindo. Na verdade ela estava tão concentrada em alguma coisa, perdida em pensamentos que eu não tinha certeza se deveria chamá-la. Ela olhava para o chão e mantinha as mãos apertadas de uma forma que faria qualquer mortal quebrar os dedos. Fiquei de pé, parada ao lado do sofá decidindo se esperava ela falar alguma coisa ou se deveria simplesmente ligar para alguém e pedir ajuda. Para quem eu ligaria? Então ela calmamente me chamou sem olhar pra mim.

- Sim Alice? – me sentei na poltrona para que pudesse olhá-la de frente, pois do modo como ela estava rígida, parecendo mais uma estátua, duvidei que ela fosse capaz de se virar para me olhar. O seu rosto estava enrugado de concentração.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora. – e me olhou pela primeira vez desde que entrei na sala.

- Agora? Por quê? – disse aflita.

- Não agora. Mas amanhã cedo. – tentou me tranqüilizar.

- Por que você não fica mais? – o desespero crescendo em minha voz.

- Eu tenho que ir um dia não é mesmo? Ou o Charlie vai acabar me expulsando. – disse sorrindo.

- Fale sério Alice. – girei os olhos.

- Eu tenho que voltar para minha família, tenho coisas a resolver. – disse séria dessa vez.

Eu não tinha argumentos contra isso. Eu sempre soube que ela teria que ir e sabia também o quão difícil seria depois de sua partida.

- Mas eu quero que você me prometa que não vai fazer bobagens como pular de penhascos nunca mais. – ela me intimou com o olhar.

- Só se você prometer que vai vir me visitar mais vezes. – eu exigi. - Caso contrário, pular de penhascos vai ser a única maneira de fazer você vir me ver. – era pra ter dito isso num tom de brincadeira mais minha voz falhou e soou mais como uma ameaça.

Ela percebeu e veio ficar ao meu lado, colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Bella, por favor, não diga isso.

- Mas eu tenho, porque de que outra maneira eu vou te convencer a vir me ver? – enxuguei uma lagrima antes que ela caísse.

- Oh Bella... – ela falou mortificada e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Assim que for possível eu venho te ver.

- Não precisa avisar ninguém que vem – eu disse avisando que ela não precisava pedir permissão a Edward para vir me ver, caso contrário ele não permitiria. – Diz que vai caçar em uma reserva longe e vem. – enxuguei outra lágrima que insistia em cair.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e pude ver que ela estava tão triste pela separação quanto eu estava. Tê-la ao meu lado era uma comprovação de que tudo que eu vivi com Edward realmente aconteceu e de certa forma ficar mais próxima dele. Eu não abriria mão da amizade de Alice. Mesmo se ela só pudesse me dar uma pequena parte de sua amizade. Eu imploraria por essa parte se ela assim quisesse, assim como eu imploraria por ele.

- Faça uma força Bella, por Charlie, agüente, sim? – ela suplicou e eu não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas. Eu a abracei chorando e encharquei a sua blusa.

Acabei dormindo, o cansaço emocional do dia me venceu e eu não consegui mais lutar contra o peso das minhas pálpebras. A última coisa que senti foi ela me colocando em minha cama. Eu não tinha certeza se ela esperaria eu acordar amanhã pra uma nova despedida, então juntei forças para me manter acordada e dizer:

- Alice ainda vou te ver amanhã?

- Sim.

E então me entreguei ao sono.

**N/A: **_Gente fiquei muitoooo feliz com as reviews! Obrigada! Até agora não acredito que tem gente lendo! Mil vezes obrigada! Quero pedir desculpa pela demora em publicar mais, mas foi o primeiro fds das férias, aproveitei que as amigas ainda não viajaram e fomos festar! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas já estou vendo que essa fic vai ficar muitooo comprida, então a partir de hoje vou fazer uns capítulos maiores, ok? (Gente, mas eu sou mto lenta pra escrever, então me dêem um crétido ok? Não me abandonem!). __Continuem comentando!_

**Nat Loyola****: **_Adorei seu comentário! Que bom que vc gosta de histórias trágicas, porque esta vai ficar bem trágica! Eu li sua fic Uma Segunda Chance e adorei!E a Bella difícil, provocando o Edward? Quero mais capítulo (Edward POV)! Muito divertida. Parabéns! Ah obrigada por me colocar como autora favorita! _

**Alice Butkoviscki****: **_Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom que vc gostou do início e achou fácil de entender, eu achei que estava incoerente. Se tiver alguma dúvida é só me perguntar, pq eu estou tentando seguir o livro como se fosse um final alternativo (meio depressivo) e por isso tudo que aconteceu antes da Bella beijar o Jacob na cozinha continua igual. E fico muito feliz por saber que vc gosta de ver Bella/Edward sofrendo, pq vai ter mto isso por aqui!_

**limog****:**_ Obrigada pela review e por ter colocado minha fic no seu story alert! (Cullen vampiros e Bella humana)_


	4. Chapter 4

EDWARD POV:

"_Bella está viva, está tudo bem"_

Eu estava lendo a mensagem que Alice enviou mais cedo pela milésima vez.

Aquela mensagem havia sido a salvação depois que Rosalie tinha me dito que Bella estava morta, que havia se atirado de um penhasco. Assim que havia desligado o telefone depois de falar com Rosalie, o desespero me consumiu e uma dor excruciante tomou todo o meu corpo. Eu fiquei em choque por um tempo, não conseguia acreditar. Então depois de um longo período no qual eu só sentia a dor me consumindo eu decidi ligar para Alice. Antes de fazer o que eu já havia planejado tempos atrás quando James estava atrás da Bella, eu precisava confirmar o que Rosalie tinha dito. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver a mensagem de Alice. Me senti completamente aliviado, a dor desapareceu e a felicidade de pensar que Bella ainda existia, de que ela ainda estava viva, me invadiu. Alice previu que Rosalie me ligaria, ela me salvou e provavelmente deve ter salvado Bella também.

Agora eu me encontrava no aeroporto de Miami. Assim que falei com Alice e confirmei que Bella estava bem, decidi voltar para casa. Precisava falar com meus pais e irmãos, tinha tomado uma nova resolução, precisava cuidar para que Bella tivesse uma vida normal, eu devia isso a ela. Enquanto esperava o vôo pra o Alasca pensava se já poderia ou não ligar para Alice agora. Será que Bella já estava dormindo? Eu precisava saber exatamente o que aconteceu. Como Alice conseguiu chegar até a Bella a tempo? Como Alice conseguiu salvá-la? Eu precisava falar com Alice, havia muita a coisa a ser esclarecida. Então peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice.

- Como foi a viagem? – essa foi a saudação que Alice me deu ao atender. Ela estava se referindo a minha viagem até a Flórida. É claro que Alice me viu voltando para casa.

- Você sabe que foi tudo bem Alice. – eu disse girando os olhos.

- Sei, eu vi você saindo do Rio. Ainda bem que você está voltando Edward. Senti sua falta. – sua voz falhou.

- Eu também Alice... A Bella já está dormindo? – emendei.

- Sim.

- Então me conte o que aconteceu Alice. – eu implorei.

Ela suspirou.

- Foi um mal entendido. Ela estava se divertindo com Jacob em La Push. Então ela pulou de um penhasco sem perceber que uma tempestade estava se aproximando e afogou-se. Mas Jacob conseguiu salvá-la.- sua voz estava um pouco tensa.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Bella estava pulando de penhascos pra se divertir? E como ela não se machucou? Como um garoto conseguiu salvá-la e salvar a si mesmo? Eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Alice não estou entendendo. Por que você foi até Forks se sabia que ela estava bem? Ou ela não está bem? – o desespero começando a crescer em mim.

- Ela está bem Edward, calma. – ela aumentou o tom de voz. – É que eu só a vi pulando e presumi que... ela tinha morrido. – sua voz foi ficando fraca.- E pra minha surpresa, quando eu cheguei ela estava viva!

- Pra sua surpresa? Desde quando você é surpreendida Alice? – isso era inacreditável.

- Eu... – ela começou. – Bem, acontece que o amigo dela, Jacob, é um lobisomem; e aparentemente eu não consigo ver nada que se relacione com ele. – disse tristemente.

- Bella tem um amigo que é lobisomem? – eu entrei em choque.

Isso explicava como o garoto conseguiu salvá-la.

- E o que é pior, um lobisomem jovem. – alertou.

- Não é possível! – eu estava estarrecido.

Então eu a deixo para que fique segura e a primeira coisa que ela faz é arrumar amizade com um lobisomem? Ela realmente atrai o perigo.

- E você não consegue prever nada sobre ele? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Sobre eles. São um bando.

- Inacreditável! Temos que fazer algo sobre isso. Bella não pode ficar exposta a esse perigo.

- Bem, eu não acho que eles sejam o perigo. – ela acrescentou.

- Como assim? O que você não está me dizendo? – tinha mais?

- Victoria está atrás dela Edward.

Isso foi completamente inesperado. Victoria? Um rugido áspero se formou em minha garganta. Meu Deus, eu não podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Eu achei que Bella estaria segura sem minha presença, mas claramente ainda havia pontas soltas. Eu precisava consertar o estrago que eu havia causado a vida dela.

- Edward? Você está aí? – Alice parecia preocupada.

- Estou. – assenti. – Precisamos reunir todos.

- Mais cedo eu vi você voltando para o Alasca. Já avisei Bella de que preciso ir. - acrescentou tristemente.

- Você não deixou que ela desconfiasse, não é mesmo? – indaguei.

- Não Edward! Eu menti para Bella dizendo que tinha visto Jasper e Emmet com problemas. – disse sem esconder seu descontentamento.

- Alice é melhor assim...

- Não Edward, não é! Bella está péssima. E você também não está nem um pouco melhor que ela. Isso só está destruindo vocês dois. – ela estava claramente irritada agora.

- Alice, eu sei que as coisas estão ruins agora, mas vão melhorar. A Bella vai superar. – justifiquei, querendo mais que ninguém acreditar que as coisas iriam mesmo melhorar.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. E muito. – seu tom era cansado.

- Eu sei. Tem muito a ser feito. – concordei. – Mas você tem que ficar com ela até que encontremos Victoria. Bella precisa de proteção.

- Edward eu acho que os lobos podem ajudá-la por mais um tempo, como têm feito até agora. Eu realmente preciso conversar com você pessoalmente.

Eu já sabia o que ela pretendia.

- Alice, sinto muito, mas você não vai me convencer a voltar para Bella. Já tivemos essa conversa uma vez. Tudo que eu estou fazendo é para o bem dela. Além disso é muito arriscado deixá-la sob proteção de lobisomens, você sabe.

- Eu sei, mas acho que eles têm conseguido mantê-la a salvo sem expô-la ao perigo. E já que eu não consigo ver nada aqui, será melhor voltar pro Alasca também, pelo menos até que tenhamos um plano para pegar a Victoria. – ela replicou.

- Tudo bem...nos vemos lá.

Ela tinha razão. Precisamos dela para compor o melhor e mais ágil plano para destruir a Victoria.

- Ok. E Edward você vai ter que me ouvir sim! – ela acrescentou.

- Tchau Alice! – despedi bruscamente.

Eu realmente não precisava de alguém me dissesse pra fazer o que eu estava me segurando para não fazer agora. Mas eu sabia que eu teria que agüentar Alice e preparar os argumentos mais uma vez, para convencer a todos e principalmente a mim mesmo de que o melhor era continuar longe da Bella. Lobisomens, Victoria, o que foi que eu fiz com a vida da Bella? Por mais que eu me afastasse não tinha como apagar o estrago que eu tinha causado a Bella. E tudo isso por que? Por causa do meu egoísmo. Para que eu tivesse alguns meses de intensa e inebriante felicidade, eu arruinei talvez pra sempre a vida da única pessoa que eu amei e amarei por toda minha existência. Eu sentia nojo de mim mesmo. Por que eu fui me aproximar dela? Eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso se eu tivesse ido embora como eu tentei fazer quando a vi pela primeira vez. Agora era aminha obrigação reparar o meu erro e garantir que ela tivesse uma vida normal, uma nova chance de ser feliz.

_Pessoal desculpa a demora em postar, mas acabei viajando e agora as aulas começaram com força total. Vou tentar postar aos fds. E vou ser mais objetiva, estou dando muitas voltas._

_Continuem comentando! Bjos_


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA POV:**

Eu sonhei durante o que me pareceu ser a noite toda. Um sonho confuso, tudo acontecia muito rápido. Eu estava no topo do penhasco de novo, mas dessa vez Jacob estava lá comigo, segurando minha mão. Então nós pulávamos, mas nunca alcançávamos a água. Eu estava com medo e Jake só sorria. Nós estávamos em queda livre. Ele me abraçou durante a queda e então, de repente, eu estava na floresta. Victoria estava lá, ela me batia e me jogava contra as árvores, se divertindo com a minha dor. Eu ouvia o barulho de meus ossos sendo quebrados e urrava de dor, meus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar. Eu a implorava pra que ela me matasse logo. E a tortura continuava, ela sorria. O brilho de seus olhos vermelhos evidenciava o quanto ela estava gostando de me ver sofrer. Quando eu não podia mais agüentar eu fechei os olhos e então a dor sumiu. Tudo ficou escuro eu não sentia mais nada, estava anestesiada. Estava silencioso e eu fiquei imóvel, deitada. Fiquei assim, apenas esperando morrer. Já devia estar próximo o momento em que o meu coração daria sua última batida. E então eu ouvi _ele me chamar. _Edward gritava meu nome. Era ele. Eu reconheceria essa voz de veludo em qualquer circunstância. Eu usei toda a minha força restante pra me colocar de pé. Ele continuava a me chamar. Mas ainda estava tão escuro. Eu corria na direção em que julgava estar vindo sua voz. E então eu só corria, corria. Nada doía, eu não sentia mais nada, eu só corria no escuro, porém nunca chegava,e a sua voz só se distanciava. Indo para longe, longe de mim.

Eu acordei sobressaltada, me sentando na cama. Meu coração pulava freneticamente em meu peito. Alice estava sentada do meu lado, segurando meus braços. Ao vê-la eu me acalmei um pouco, dando um suspiro de alívio por ainda encontrá-la aqui. Ela parecia estar angustiada com a minha situação.

- Você está bem Bella? – ela perguntou.

- Estou. – garanti. - Foi apenas um pesadelo.

- Você estava tão agitada! – disse preocupada.

- A essa altura eu devia ter me acostumado com os pesadelos. – eu disse baixo.

Ela ficou em silêncio e me olhou com pena. Ela entendeu. Então passou seus dedos pelos meus cabelos ajeitando-os. Eu deveria estar uma bagunça.

- Você quer me contar sobre seus pesadelos? – perguntou delicadamente.

Eu apenas balancei negativamente a cabeça. Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse com isso.

- Eles têm diminuído. – me limitei a dizer.

Ela me encarou com olhos tristes e então eu soube o que estava por vir. Ela iria partir.

- Espere mais um pouco. - eu implorei.

- Sinto muito Bella. – ela me puxou em um abraço apertado.

Eu sabia que não deveria fazer isso. Eu tinha que deixá-la ir. Mas era difícil, era extremamente doloroso lhe dizer adeus. Principalmente porque eu tinha a sensação de que não a veria nunca mais. Ao pensar nisso meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu olhei pra cima na esperança de impedi-las de cair. Alice não merecia isso. Eu não podia despejar toda minha tristeza e frustrações sobre ela. Ontem eu já havia assustado-a muito. Eu podia ver toda a minha tristeza refletida em seus olhos. Mas eu tinha que pedir. Pelo menos reforçar o pedido.

- Alice... – olhei firme em seus olhos. – eu já te pedi para que você venha me visitar, mas eu sinto que você não vai vir. Então por favor, pode demorar o tempo que for, mas me prometa que essa não vai ser a última vez que eu vou te ver.

Eu a enxergava borrada através das lágrimas que eu tentava inutilmente segurar. Ela estava visivelmente abalada. Então ela me abraçou forte, eu não conseguia respirar, mas não importava. Ela me soltou depois de um tempo, me olhando intensamente.

- Eu juro Bella. – falou com a voz embargada.

Então me deu um beijo na bochecha e antes de sair pela janela me olhou mais uma vez, sua aparência estava péssima, assim como a minha devia estar. Depois saiu. Eu a ouvi dando partida no carro e acelerando. Deitei-me abraçando o travesseiro, deixando as lágrimas cair e soluçando baixinho.

Perdi a noção de quanto tempo havia se passado. As lágrimas secaram em meu rosto e eu encarava a parede sem pensar em nada, deixando o torpor me envolver. Fiquei assim até que ouvi a porta do quarto de Charlie se abrir, ele estava entrando no chuveiro. Esse foi o sinal para que eu despertasse . Eu tinha que continuar, pelo Charlie, por Jacob e também por mim. Não podia voltar ao estágio de zumbi, por mais que fosse exatamente o que eu queria. Eu não podia mais adiar. Eu tinha que pensar e decidir o que fazer em relação ao Jake.

Olhei no relógio, era meio dia. Nossa! Quanto tempo eu fiquei submersa? Porque Charlie só levantou agora? Alice foi embora sem se despedir de Charlie, eu tinha que pensar em alguma desculpa. Ele estranharia que ela tivesse saído cedo, sem esperar para se despedir. Alice... Será que vou voltar a vê-la mesmo? Levantei-me vagarosamente, desejei um banho, mas como Charlie ainda ocupava o banheiro resolvi me trocar e descer para começar a ajeitar alguma coisa pro almoço de Charlie.

Enquanto a água começava a ferver com o macarrão dentro eu abria uma lata de molho.

- O que você está fazendo? – Charlie perguntou.

-O almoço, você deve estar atrasado para o trabalho não? – perguntei sem me virar da pia.

Charlie caminhou até mim e eu o olhei percebendo que ele estava usando moletom e uma camisa velha, com os cabelos molhados.

- Bella, hoje é domingo.

- Ah... - tinha me esquecido. Isso explica porque ele levantou tão tarde. – Mas mesmo assim, eu também faço almoço aos domingos, qual é o espanto? – indaguei.

- É que eu pensei que você ia querer sair para almoçarmos, afinal você e Alice têm ficado só em casa desde que ela chegou. – dizendo isso ele se virou para a sala e percebeu que Alice não estava ali. – Por falar nela, onde ela está?

- Pai, Alice teve que ir mais cedo. – eu disse sem olhá-lo.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Bom, ela vai viajar com sua família durante essas férias de primavera. (**N/A**: o Spring Break nos EUA) – eu disse tentando parecer casual. – Como está Sue? Você não me disse nada do enterro. – emendei, tentando destraí-lo para que ele não perguntasse sobre Alice. Ainda não havíamos tido tempo para discutir sobre a sua visita e o motivo dela, o qual eu nunca poderia contar a Charlie. Ele pensaria que eu surtei de vez para ter pulado de um penhasco.

Ele ficou em silêncio possivelmente me analisando. Eu estava mexendo a panela do molho com um cuidado desnecessário, apenas para me manter ocupada. Eu não me virei, fiquei esperando pra ver se ele mordia a isca.

- Sue está péssima e as crianças também. Foi tudo muito triste. - ele disse enquanto puxava a cadeira para se sentar. Eu me virei e vi que ele estava com a cadeira voltada em minha direção, mantinha os braços cruzados e me olhava com uma expressão desconfiada, como que me cobrando mais informações. Eu fingi que não percebi e continuei trabalhando no molho.

- Eu gostaria de ter ido. – acrescentei rápido. – Espero que você tenha mandado meus sentimentos a Sue. Você ficou até tarde no enterro ontem? – mordi minha língua, eu deveria ter falado menos, a minha tagarelice estava me denunciando.

Outro silêncio. E então:

- Fiquei até o fim. Conversei muito com Sue. Ela está muito abalada. Billy também ficou conosco.

- Hum. Espero que possamos visitá-los em breve. - eu disse.

Será que Charlie estava com receio de me perguntar sobre Alice e eu surtar? Eu não podia culpá-lo, pois da última vez que um Cullen se despediu de mim eu simplesmente me despedacei. Ele devia estar pensando na melhor forma de perguntar, ou será que ele vai deixar assim mesmo? Eu o olhei, ele fitava a janela. Enquanto eu escorri o macarrão eu decidi falar. Eu tinha que mostrar a Charlie que eu estava aqui, que eu estava me recuperando, eu não podia fazer ele passar por todo aquele tormento de novo, afinal, esse era o meu tormento, era eu quem tinha que lidar com isso.

- Pai, eu-

O telefone tocou me interrompendo. Eu me dirigi até ele, atendendo.

- Alô?

- Bella? - era Jake. – Porque você não me disse que a sanguessuga ia embora hoje? – ele falou irritado.

- Oi pra você também Jacob. – falei me virando de costas pro meu pai.

- Bella, você perdeu a noção do perigo? Se o Sam não tivesse visto ela pegando a estrada hoje enquanto cobria a fronteira de La Push, você estaria desprotegida aí até agora! – sua irritação era crescente. Ele estava se segurando pra não gritar.

- Desculpe Jake, eu só- eu ia começar quando ele me interrompeu.

- Eu sabia que não se podia confiar nela! Como ela pôde te deixar aí sozinha? E você ainda a considera sua _amiga_. –ele desdenhou da palavra de novo.

Será que ele nunca ia entender que Alice era minha melhor amiga, independente de ser uma vampira? Será que ele podia pelo menos soar como se não estivesse pronto para atacá-la a qualquer momento?

- E porque você só ligou agora? O que você estava fazendo que não veio correndo pra me proteger? – entrei na sua. Já que eu precisava tanto de proteção e ele se considerava mais apto que Alice, porque não estava aqui no momento em Sam a viu saindo?

- Eu só fiquei sabendo agora. Essa madrugada foi meu turno na fronteira. Eu estava desmaiado de sono até agora. Sam está aí agora, mas eu já estou indo. – ele ainda soava desesperado.

Realmente não precisava disso tudo, ele estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. Eu resolvi amenizar o clima, não queria brigar com ele e afinal ele só estava sendo cauteloso, claro que exageradamente.

- Tudo bem. Você almoça conosco? – perguntei me virando novamente para Charlie, que me encarava com uma expressão confusa, mas aparentemente sem se opor a presença de Jake.

- Claro, claro. – ele disse um pouco sem graça.

Então desliguei o telefone.

- O que foi isso Bella? Pra que você precisa da proteção de Jacob? – ai, eu esqueci que tinha falado isso. Pensa rápido Bella!

Eu corri para o fogão, fingindo que o molho estava queimando e o mexi vigorosamente.

- Nossa foi por pouco que não perdi o molho! – suspirei forçadamente.

- E então Bella? – insistiu.

- Eu só estava brincando com ele. – me virei pra ele e sorri. – Jake achou que eu tinha passado a noite aqui sozinha. – rolei os olhos.

- Mas eu contei a ele no enterro que Alice estava aqui com você. – por essa eu não esperava.

- Acho que ele não confia muito nela. – disse. Não podia ter dito algo mais verdadeiro.

Charlie apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não sabia que Jacob também está adquirindo os preconceitos de seu povo contra os Cullen. Afinal a maioria deles é boa gente. – acrescentou a última frase com um tom amargo.

Eu apenas me encolhi. Charlie sempre culparia Edward por tudo. E como eu não tinha como explicá-lo que eu é que não era boa o suficiente para ele, porque mesmo não fazendo mais parte da vida dele, eu sempre amaria os Cullen e nunca os exporia, eu me calava. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para retribuir toda a felicidade que tive junto deles. Mesmo que o sofrimento agora seja grande nunca será maior que e felicidade que um dia eu senti. Então eu sempre me calaria frente às acusações que as pessoas fizessem aos Cullen, por que não havia como explicar o quão perfeito e bons eles eram.

Eu escorri o macarrão em silencio enquanto senti o clima pesar novamente. Sempre seria assim, não é? A menção do nome de Edward, mesmo que não explicitamente como agora criaria uma resistência de minha parte. Por que eu sempre saberia que quem foi privilegiada de poder ter passado aquele tempo maravilhoso com ele e partilhado seu amor fui eu; mesmo que por pouco tempo, mesmo que para ele tivesse sido apenas uma distração. Eu tinha que aprender a fugir dessa situação, principalmente na presença de Charlie. Olhei pra ele e abri o melhor sorriso que eu consegui, o qual não deve ter sido muito convincente, pois ele me olhou com pena.

- Vamos comer! – disse sentando-me na mesa e tentando parecer faminta.

Coloquei bastante macarrão no meu prato, me obrigando a comer tudo aquilo, para que Charlie se sentisse satisfeito. Ele continuou me olhando.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a boca cheia. – Não vai comer? – eu estava lutando, segurando firme minha expressão e bloqueando a vontade de sair correndo.

Ainda era difícil falar, pensar sobre ele, principalmente na frente de Charlie, que tinha acompanhado todo o meu martírio. Mas era por ele, por Charlie, que eu estava segurando. Eu devo isso a ele. Ele puxou minha mão sobre a mesa e a segurou entre as suas e ficou olhando pra ela. Era agora, ele ia falar alguma coisa sobre a qual eu ainda não conseguia lidar verbalmente. Eu engoli e me encolhi um pouco novamente, como que para me manter inteira.

- Bella, filha... – ele começou e me olhou nos olhos – O que Alice veio fazer aqui? – eu inspirei fundo, me mantendo, sentindo que minhas pernas vibrarem um pouco. Pelo menos ele começou pelo mais fácil, uma vez que estávamos no assunto Cullen.

- Pai, ela veio me visitar. – disse piscando, querendo demonstrar naturalidade.

- Bella, tem meses que vocês não se viam, ela nunca te ligou ou mandou uma mensagem e surgiu aqui do nada... O que aconteceu? – ele falava delicadamente e pausadamente, possivelmente para não me assustar. Ele estava tão apreensivo quanto eu sobre tocar nesse assunto.

Eu inspirei novamente, mas não desviei meus olhos dos seus para inspirar confiança.

- Ela me avisou que viria. Eu só não sabia como te contar e depois aconteceu a tragédia da morte de Harry... – minha voz foi morrendo e eu não consegui sustentar seu olhar, ele ia desconfiar que era mentira.

- Ela te avisou? Você tem falado com ela?– perguntou incrédulo.

Eu puxei minha mão. Se eu ia começar a mentir era melhor eu garantir que não fosse deixar meus movimentos me traírem. Apertei minhas mãos embaixo da mesa. Eu ia manter o mais próximo da verdade possível. Não gostava de enganar Charlie, mesmo porque eu não conseguia enganar ninguém mesmo.

- Não. Ela só me ligou dessa vez. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu ainda somos amigas. – Eu o encarei enquanto ele absorvia minhas palavras. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa e então eu acrescentei:

- Pra ela é tão difícil falar sobre isso quanto é para mim pai, ela sente muito que tudo tenha acontecido assim. Ela só está me dando espaço. Eu a amo, mas, sinceramente, ficar perto dela também é difícil. Então é melhor ela se manter afastada, você não acha? – suspirei e olhei pra baixo pela primeira vez. Só eu sabia o quanto me doía ter que admitir isso.

Charlie me olhava um pouco intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo com cautela.

- É. Acho que sim. - ele respondeu sem convicção. – E como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem. Feliz por tê-la visto. – respondi sorrindo levemente para não me entregar.

Eu estava conseguindo. Essa foi a primeira conversa tranqüila que tive com Charlie sobre isso. Antes eu só chorava, gritava e me trancava em meu quarto fugindo o máximo possível desse assunto. Não que Charlie tentasse falar muito sobre isso. Eu esperava apenas não dar mais motivos a Charlie para se preocupar com isso. Eu tinha que aprender a lidar sozinha com minha tristeza.

Ele pegou o seu prato e caminhou até o fogão para se servir.

- E por que ela foi embora correndo? – ele perguntou agora casualmente.

- Já te disse, ela ainda tinha muita coisa pra arrumar para a viagem. – falei enquanto enrolava o macarrão no garfo. Cuidando para parecer uma conversa natural.

- Só mais uma coisa Bella. – ele se virou pra mim. – Ela não vai sumir de novo, não é? Eu quero dizer, ela não vai ficar tanto tempo sem se comunicar, não é?

Eu o olhei sem saber o que dizer. Ele entendeu e se virou para o fogão de novo.

- Nós não combinamos nada. Mas eu já te disse, ela está muito triste também. – falei tranqüila dessa vez. Estava me acostumando. Parecia mas fácil depois do primeiro passo.

- Eu sei. Mas você sabe o que eu acho sobre a forma como eles partiram. – ele disse tranqüilo de novo. Parecia que estávamos os dois, conseguindo nos manter mais calmos em relação ao assunto Cullen.

Eu sabia que Charlie nunca os perdoaria. Ele se sentia decepcionado com relação a todos eles, mas raiva ele só nutria por um dos membros da família Cullen. Eu tinha que conviver com isso também.

Então a campainha tocou e eu sabia que era o Jake. Levantei correndo, agradecendo por ele ter chegado agora. Mesmo que estivéssemos mais tranqüilos para conversar sobre Edward e sua família eu não gostaria de estender esse assunto. Eu não sabia até onde eu poderia suportar sem começar a me debulhar em lágrimas.

Abri a porta e lá estava ele com uma cara desconfortável. Eu não sabia o que dizer, a última vez que nos vimos tínhamos nos beijado.

Ele continuou parado me encarando, pedindo desculpa com os olhos. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Eu pensei que ele estaria satisfeito em me ver, pois ele parecia muito preocupado comigo no telefone.

- O que foi Jake? – minha voz saiu baixa.O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu não queria interromper sua conversa com seu pai. – ele disse mais baixo ainda. Então ele estava ouvindo a conversa? Há quanto tempo?

- Quem é, Bella? – Charlie perguntou da cozinha.

- É o Jake. – gritei de volta.

- Tudo bem Jake, estávamos só falando da Alice, você ouviu, nada de mais. – disse tranqüilizando-o. Mas eu sabia que ele estava triste por ver o tanto que esse assunto ainda me deixava apreensiva, o quanto ainda era difícil mencionar Edward, até mesmo entre eu e meu pai.

Eu peguei sua mão e o puxei para dentro.

- Vem, vamos almoçar. – chamei.

Jake se juntou a nós e juntos comemos quase todo o macarrão. Conversamos sobre os Clearwater, sobre Billy, beisebol. Eles conversaram sobre beisebol, eu só ouvi. Charlie chamou Jake para assitir um jogo hoje a tarde e ele disse que não podia, não queria deixar Billy sozinho por muito tempo, pois ele estava muito deprimido. Charlie assentiu e Jake se despediu me puxando para fora da porta para podermos conversar. Ouvi Charlie ligando a televisão lá dentro. Jacob se sentou no primeiro degrau da escada e eu o acompanhei.

Eu não havia me preparado muito para a conversa que deveria ter com ele, porque eu queria primeiro saber o que Jake pensava sobre nós, principalmente depois de ter ouvido a minha conversa com Charlie. Ele ficou visivelmente abalado por nosso tom durante aquela conversa, ele percebeu a tensão no ar. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas acho que ele estava pensando que após nosso beijo alguma coisa em mim tivesse se suavizado. E a verdade era que nada mudou, apenas o meu carinho por ele aumentou, virou amor, amor menor que o que eu era capaz de sentir, mas ainda sim amor. Eu queria estar com ele, mas queria ter certeza que ele sabia que eu não conseguiria mudar, que eu sempre estaria incompleta.

- Jake, eu queria conversar com você. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

- Você se importa se adiarmos essa conversa pra depois? – ele disse hesitante.

- Não... Mas eu pensei que você estivesse ansioso para falar sobre... _Nós_. – disse a última palavra um pouco insegura, preocupada em como ele interpretaria esse _nós_. Como eu falaria para ele? Como eu explicaria sem machucá-lo?

- Bella – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto. – Dê a chance de primeiro existir um _nós_ para apenas depois falarmos sobre ele.

O que ele estava falando?

- Jake, eu preciso que você saiba – ele me interrompeu.

- Bella, eu sei. – ele disse com os olhos tristes, ainda afagando minha bochecha. Meu Deus, eu nunca devia ter colocado Jacob nessa história, eu nunca devia tê-lo procurado. Eu fui extremamente egoísta. Eu já estava machucando-o antes mesmo de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu sentia nojo de mim mesma. Eu era um monstro, machucando a todos que eu amava. Primeiro Charlie e Renee e agora Jacob.

- Desculpe Jacob. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele enxugou uma lágrima.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpa? – ele disse sorrindo levemente.

- Por te fazer sofrer. Eu sou um monstro. – disse segurando o soluço.

Ele me abraçou.

- Bella, você quer sair comigo amanhã? – perguntou ainda me prendendo ao seu abraço.

Eu me movi soltando-me do seu abraço e o encarando sem entender.

- Jake você disse que sabia...eu não posso...eu não quero te machucar mais – disse com a voz entrecortada por soluços.

- Bella,eu sei como você se sente. Mas eu quero tentar te consertar. Me deixa tentar? – ele disse seguro.

Eu fiquei muda. Ele queria tentar? Eu não podia fazer isso com ele, eu sabia como isso ia acabar. Eu abri a boca para responder porém ele me cortou de novo.

- Bella eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil. Não se preocupe comigo. Vamos apenas sair e ver o que acontece.

- Mas Jake, eu já te disse, eu não posso ser consertada. Eu nunca vou funcionar direito.

- Vamos apenas tentar Bella. Você nunca tentou para saber. Talvez exista esperança para você. Você tem que voltar a viver Bella. Você não consegue recomeçar, e eu quero te ajudar. Por favor, me deixa tentar.

Eu sabia que ele entendia o que eu sentia e mesmo assim ele queria tentar me consertar, me ajudar, ele estava me oferecendo uma mão para me tirar do fundo do poço. Mesmo sabendo que ele seria o maior prejudicado se não conseguisse. Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso.

Ele viu minha relutância em meus olhos e então pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e tocou meu lábios de leve. Toda aquela sensação boa e reconfortante de beijá-lo voltou, o seu calor me encobriu. Era bom estar ao seu lado, mas eu sabia que a sensação era apenas passageira. Eu sacudi a cabeça veementemente quando ele me soltou e mais lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto.

- Bella, eu não vou desistir de você nunca. – falou segurando minha mão agora. - Eu sei o que eu quero. E quero que você se decida. Mas não importa a distância que você ponha entre nós, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. – sua voz estava firme e ele falava com raiva, como se para fazer suas palavras ecoarem em minha cabeça.

Ele se levantou.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Preciso ficar com Billy. Embry já está aqui para fazer a ronda. Pense no que eu te pedi e quando estiver pronta me procure. – ele dizia com a certeza de que eu aceitaria sua proposta. Isso só me trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos. Significava que ele estava me pedindo pra escolher entre ter ele totalmente e não ter ele de forma alguma. Era justo. Eu não podia continuar sendo egoísta e tendo dele a parte que somente eu queria. Ele tinha o direito de fazer isso, de me pedir para decidir. Durante muito tempo eu temi isso.

Enquanto eu o via afastar-se percebi que ele enxugava o rosto com a manga da camisa. De qualquer forma isso já estava nos machucando. Era tão difícil pra ele quanto era pra mim. E ele foi muito corajoso em me pedir aquilo, por que significava que por mais que ele fosse sofrer, ele estava disposto em seguir em frente com a sua vida, coisa que eu não conseguia fazer. Ele estava certo sobre isso também, eu não tinha coragem, eu não sabia como, e, sobretudo, eu não queria recomeçar.

Fiquei sentada durante muito tempo pensando nisso. Pensando se era possível, se eu era capaz de recomeçar, de passar uma borracha em tudo o que aconteceu. Eu era capaz de esquecer Edward se eu realmente quisesse isso?

Depois de um tempo, começou a chuviscar, o tempo estava se fechando mais que o usual e parecia que uma tempestade de aproximava. Resolvi entrar e vi Charlie sentado o sofá fazendo uma coisa que eu nunca o vira fazer. Ele encarava a televisão desligada. Sentado na poltrona, tomando sua cerveja com a televisão desligada. Aquilo me perturbou muito. O que ele estava pensando?

-Pai, está tudo bem? – perguntei cautelosamente.

Ele se virou pra mim me encarando com olhos inexpressivos, como que se visse além de mim. E então falou com uma voz rouca de quem havia ficado muito tempo calado:

- Bella, às vezes a gente precisa aprender a amar aquilo que nos faz bem. – ele voltou seus olhos para o chão, calçou seus chinelos, passou por mim me dando um beijo na testa e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Eu fiquei estática. A verdade de suas palavras se chocando contra mim como uma onda gigante.

Subi para o meu quarto peguei minha nécessaire e fui até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Deixei a água quente bater sobre minhas costas e cabeça por muito tempo. Fiquei ali assimilando toda a minha conversa com Jake e o que o meu pai havia dito. Ele tinha me dado algo para pensar. Eu já não agüentava mais chorar. Eu só queria me desligar por um tempo. Eu tinha muitas coisas a considerar, mas não hoje. Eu estava esgotada emocionalmente. Terminei o banho e fui para meu quarto. Já era noite. Coloquei um CD no som e fiquei apenas escutando a música, era um som de violino. Fiquei me imaginando tocando violino. Vivendo outra vida. Eu queria fugir um pouco da minha. Fechei os olhos enquanto me imaginava em uma sacada de um prédio muito alto olhando a lua e tocando violino enquanto pessoas no cômodo me aplaudiam. Dessa forma peguei no sono. Um sono pesado e sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

_Pessoas, tudo bem? Sim eu ainda estou viva. Desculpem a demora em postar. Mas dessa vez eu me superei. Ficou enorme esse chap. Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem vindas!_


	6. Chapter 6

**EDWARD POV:**

Eu havia chegado ao Alasca há pouco menos de uma hora. Estavam todos reunidos na sala exceto por Alice. Era ela quem aguardávamos. Era bom estar com minha família de novo. Eu realmente não tinha pensado em revê-los tão cedo. Não que eu não quisesse, eu só precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Todos eles estavam aliviados de finalmente me ter de volta. Até mesmo Rosalie estava feliz por me ter aqui. Apesar de ter se desculpado mais de uma vez desde que cheguei, ela não se aproximou para me cumprimentar quando cheguei, como fizeram todos os outros, e eu agradeci por isso. Eu ainda estava magoado com a sua insensibilidade e irresponsabilidade, então me senti agradecido por ela não ter forçado uma aproximação. Eu sabia que a desculparia, mas essa era a minha forma de mostrar o quanto a sua atitude me machucara.

Esme estava ao meu lado e mantinha o seu braço ao meu redor. Ela estava mais do que aliviada, ela estava extasiada com a minha presença e me segurava como que para certificar-se que eu realmente estava ali.

_Você está tão abatido. _

Era o que o ela não cansava de pensar. Seus pensamentos faziam eco aos de Carlisle que também estava muito contente com a minha volta mas não conseguia esconder a angustia que sentia por me ver triste. Eles já haviam insistido para que fossemos caçar, lembrando-me da sede que eu teimava em ignorar. Esme havia me perguntado há quanto tempo eu não caçava e eu não pude mentir, mesmo porque as marcas roxas sob os meus olhos denunciavam que já havia muito tempo desde a última vez que me alimentei.

- Edward você não pode fazer isso. Veja seu estado! Vamos caçar. – Esme insistia.

- Não. Eu estou bem, vamos esperar Alice. – eu pedi.

Jasper estava tentando diminuir a minha ansiedade. Ele sentia-se muito culpado ainda por toda a situação, desde o acidente no aniversário de Bella que resultou na nossa partida. Eu realmente não o culpava, e já havia dito isso a ele. Aquele acidente só serviu para me alertar que enquanto Bella estivesse entre nós, ela estaria sempre exposta a riscos. E eu não podia permitir que nada acontecesse a ela. Eu estava ciente da escolha que eu havia feito. Apesar de doer estar longe dela, de ser quase insuportável não poder estar com ela, era o melhor que eu podia fazer para protegê-la. Bella não pertencia ao meu mundo.

Eu não havia realmente falado sobre a minha conversa com Alice. Apenas confirmei que Bella estava viva. Alice já havia informado Jasper, logo depois de me mandar a mensagem. Todos estavam apreensivos, sentindo que algo estava por vir, mas eu esperava que Alice pudesse chegar com mais informações e detalhes para que eu pudesse explicar o plano que tinha em mente. Eu não sabia se minha família me ajudaria, mas eu precisava pedir isso a eles. Era o último esforço para garantir a segurança de Bella para depois deixá-la definitivamente para que ela pudesse continuar sua vida sem qualquer ameaça a sua segurança que a lembrasse da nossa interferência em sua vida.

Todos eles esperavam que eu tivesse voltado para ficar. Eu sabia que, principalmente com a ajuda de todos, derrotar a Victoria seria fácil, uma vez que conseguíssemos capturá-la. Mas eu não tinha ideia do que fazer depois que isso tivesse acabado. Eu não seria capaz de voltar a minha rotina de antes de conhecer Bella. Eu não poderia voltar para outra escola fingindo me passar por estudante. Eu queria voltar para o meu isolamento. Voltar para o nada, para a dor, e esperar. Esperar até que o coração de Bella desse a sua última batida depois de muitos anos vividos, e então buscar pela minha própria morte. Depois que ela se fosse eu não conseguiria ficar.

Eu não podia falar sobre isso com ninguém da minha família, eles seriam definitivamente contra e tentariam me impedir. Mas era o que eu planejava fazer, e ninguém poderia me fazer mudar de idéia. Por mais eu que odiasse abandonar minha família, mas eu não estava fazendo bem a ninguém, muito pelo contrário, eu me sentia um fardo que eles eram obrigados a carregar, apesar de que todos fossem amáveis e fizessem o máximo para eu me sentir acolhido. Eles realmente me amavam e eu pude ver isso claramente no rosto e nas mentes de todos no momento em que eu entrei pela porta.

Eles não estavam me esperando, eu não tinha falado com ninguém, exceto Alice. E a alegria por me ter de volta sem saber o verdadeiro motivo por trás disso estava fazendo todos eles criarem hipóteses se a partir de agora tudo voltaria a ser como antes, apesar de que eu podia notar que o clima estava tenso, um pouco antes da minha chegada.

Estávamos todos na sala da casa das irmãs Denali. Apenas Kate estava ali. Ela também se mostrou feliz pela minha presença. Eu realmente não me perguntei onde estavam Irina e Tanya e ninguém pensou ou me disse algo sobre elas. Supus que estavam caçando. Emmet mantinha Rosalie em seus braços e Jasper olhava pela janela esperando um sinal da presença de Alice. O silêncio agora era um pouco desconfortável, mas a apreensão da espera não crescia ou predominava, muito por causa de Jasper que arduamente trabalhava para controlar as emoções de todos na sala.

Porém a minha família estava começando a conjecturar que alguma coisa estava para acontecer, principalmente pela minha insistência em esperar o retorno de Alice.

_Porque aquela baixinha está demorando tanto? O que Edward tanto espera? Não está tudo acabado agora? Quando poderemos jogar uma partida?_

Essas algumas das perguntas que Emmet estava se fazendo. E eu não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao seu último pensamento. Emmet era tão previsível. A mudança na minha fisionomia não passou despercebida por Esme, que me olhou e sorriu amplamente. Carlisle se levantou do sofá, onde estava ao meu lado e foi até Kate.

- Kate, será que você poderia ir procurar por Irina a e Tanya? Acredito que quando Alice chegar será melhor estarmos todos reunidos para o que quer que esteja por vir. – sua voz estava tranqüila e ele não estava realmente preocupado, mas queria estar certo de que estaria fazendo alguma coisa.

_Não é Edward? O que está por vir? O que você não está nos dizendo?_

Carlisle me perguntava em sua mente, enquanto Kate saia pela porta.

- Eu realmente gostaria de esperar Alice chegar. Não estou fazendo suspense, mas existem coisas que ela pode explicar melhor. – eu disse e todos voltaram a me encarar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ouvi Alice. Então me levantei no exato momento em que o carro parou na garagem. Alice entrou e abraçou Jasper. Encarou-o por alguns segundos, antes de voltar o seu olhar para mim e sorrir.

_Até que enfim, aí está você. Não nos abandone outra vez depois que tudo tiver acabado._

Ela pensou antes de me abraçar.

- Então, agora finalmente vocês vão começar a falar? – Emmet soltou.

_Você não contou?_

Alice me perguntou.

- Estava esperando por você. – respondi

- Edward você está péssimo... – Alice disse tocando os círculos ao redor dos meus olhos assim como Esme tinham feito mais cedo. – Só conheço alguém que está tão péssima quanto.

E a imagem de uma Bella pálida, magra, com olhos vermelhos e soluçando apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Era Alice lembrando-se de Bella hoje de manhã ao deixá-la. Eu arfei. Bella parecia realmente devastada. A imagem fez uma onda de dor percorrer todo o meu corpo e minhas mãos vibraram um pouco.

- Viu só? Foi isso que você deixou para trás Edward. Só há dor. – A voz de Alice estava abafada.

Ninguém mais podia ver o que eu vi, mas todos novamente ficaram estáticos e dirigiram olhares tristes em minha direção. Eu corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos e sentei-me no sofá, cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos. Eu não queria ver Bella daquele jeito, estava me matando ver que ela estava assim por minha causa. Eu só lhe causava dor e sofrimento. Eu tinha ódio de mim mesmo. Mesmo querendo consertar as coisas eu só sabia trazer sofrimento aqueles que eu amava. E isso era claro. A minha família estava sofrendo também.

- Desculpe. – Alice sussurrou.

Esme sentou-se ao meu lado e acariciou meus cabelos. Eu não podia me mover. Mesmo Alice não pensando mais em Bella a imagem estava gravada em mim para todo o sempre. E era excruciante.

- E então Alice? O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle quebrou o silêncio.

Alice soltou um suspiro e sentou-se do meu lado. Carlisle e o restante voltaram sua atenção para Alice.

_Edward você quer que eu fale? _

Alice pensou. Eu acenei afirmativamente. Eu não estava em condições de organizar as palavras. Nesse mesmo instante eu ouvi os pensamentos das irmãs Denali que se aproximavam.

- Eu realmente não sei por onde começar. Há tanta coisa. – Alice disse voltando a me olhar.

- Comece nos explicando o que você viu e como Bella está viva. – Esme pediu. Preocupação estampada em sua voz.

As irmãs Denali entraram na sala, e eu pude ouvir os pensamentos de Tanya e Irina me saudando.

_Edward! Que bom que você está aqui!_

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- É muito bom ver vocês também. – forcei um sorriso. Eu realmente não estava apto a ficar ao redor de outras pessoas. Exigia toda a minha força concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a imagem de Bella e o meu próprio sofrimento.

Elas cumprimentaram Alice também e então se sentaram.

- Bem... – Alice soltou um suspiro cansado – eu estava aqui com Rose, Kate e Tanya, enquanto todos vocês estavam fora e então eu vi a imagem clara de Bella pulando de um penhasco e ela parecia realmente triste. No instante seguinte eu sabia o que ia acontecer, mas eu não cheguei a ver propriamente dita a imagem dela se afogando. Eu contei então para Rose e peguei a Mercedes para ir para Forks o mais rápido possível, já pensando em ajudar Charlie com o que pudesse. Mas essa parte todos já sabem.

Ela olhou expressivamente para Rose e depois para todos na sala. Rose se apertou mais contra o peito de Emmet e me olhou pedindo perdão mais uma vez. Eu fechei os olhos e acenei afirmativamente. Não havia razão para torturá-la mais, ela já parecia bastante arrependida.

Alice continuou.

- Então quando eu cheguei lá e encontrei a casa vazia resolvi esperar Charlie chegar pensando que eles ainda podiam estar tentando encontrar o corpo de Bella. – ela falou essa ultima parte muito baixo, como que para evitar relembrar o que estava pensando.

Alice deu um novo suspiro. Todos estavam concentrados nela, imóveis.

- Enquanto esperava, para minha surpresa Bella chegou assustada me abraçando. Eu fiquei sem reação até que entendi que ela estava viva e bem ali na minha frente. Ela estava tão feliz pensando que eu havia ido visitá-la e quando contei que havia visto ela pulando do penhasco ela logo me explicou que havia feito isso sem pensar, para se divertir e que seu amigo Jacob a tinha salvado. Quando eu perguntei como um garoto foi capaz de salvá-la e salvar a si mesmo ela me revelou que Jacob na verdade é um lobisomem, e que alguns garotos de La Push agora formam um bando de lobisomens. E eu não consigo prever nada sobre eles. Quando eles estam por perto bloqueiam minha visão do futuro. Por isso não vi que Bella saiu viva depois da queda do penhasco, ela foi salva por um lobisomem.

Todos estavam surpresos. Emmet foi o primeiro a se manifestar soltando um assobio. Jasper veio até Alice.

- Você está dizendo que existem lobisomens em La Push? – Jasper perguntou enquanto segurava a mão de Alice entre as suas.

- Já houve outros antes. – Carlisle afirmou – Mas eu não entendo o porquê disso agora, uma vez que já não há mais vampiros em Forks. – ele falava mais para si mesmo que para o restante de nós.

Alice me olhou nos olhos.

- Há sim Carlisle. – Alice disse enquanto todos os rostos se voltavam pra ela mais uma vez. – Bella me contou que Laurent apareceu por lá e que por pouco não a matou. Os lobisomens a salvaram.

Disso eu não sabia.

- Laurent também esteve lá? – perguntei. - Por que você não me disse antes?

- Que diferença faria Edward? Ele já está morto e Bella está salva. – Alice respondeu.

Ela estava certa, mas isso não fez diminuir a angústia que eu senti por saber sobre mais esse risco que Bella correu.

Nesse momento ouvi o pensamento que Irina emitiu. Ela estava em choque. Eu não entendi o porquê.

_Laurent está morto._

Irina continuava a repetir esse pensamento enquanto trincava seus punhos. Kate colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros da irmã e a levou para fora da casa. Todos notaram a movimentação, mas ninguém disse nada. Tanya mantinha uma expressão suave, concentrada em Alice. Eu realmente não entendi o que se passava. Kate e Irina estavam longe agora e eu já não podia mais ouvi-las.

- A nossa preocupação – Alice continuou prendendo minha atenção novamente – é com uma vampira que está em Forks nesse momento. Victoria.

Esme arfou e apertou forte minha mão. Carlisle levantou-se. O pensamento de todos era o mesmo: _Não é possível! _

Cada um a sua forma conjecturava como Victoria havia voltado e o porquê.

- Victoria voltou para vingar a morte de James. Ela está atrás de Bella. – foi a minha vez de quebrar o silêncio e interromper a especulação que se formava.

- Qual é o plano? – Emmet perguntou em seguida. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos e eu sabia que esse era o momento de pedir a eles mais um favor. Eu não tinha direito de pedir mais nada, mas mesmo assim... Eu precisaria da ajuda deles.

_Pode contar comigo. Sempre. _

Emmet pensou enquanto ainda mantinha meu olhar. Eu me levantei.

- Quando eu deixei vocês aqui, depois que saímos de Forks, eu fui atrás da Victoria. Eu imaginei que ela pudesse representar algum risco para Bella, mas também imaginei que conseguiria rastreá-la, porém não fui capaz. Ela é muito boa em escapar. Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de pedir mais isso pra vocês, e que é por minha causa que Victoria está atrás de Bella, mas eu tenho uma ideia de como derrotá-la e para isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. – disse enquanto encarava minha família.

- Você deveria ter nos pedido ajuda quando você foi atrás dela pela primeira vez, filho. – Carlisle disse; seus olhos tristes – É claro que nós estamos com você, para o que você precisar.

Eu esperava que a resposta de Carlisle fosse essa mesmo, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar que era minha obrigação acabar com Victoria sem deixar que minha família corresse risco.

Eu acenei afirmativamente para Carlisle enquanto coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, em sinal de agradecimento.

- Obrigado pai. – foi a minha resposta.

- Até que enfim vamos ter alguma ação. – Emmet vocalizou seu pensamento.

- Eu não quero expor vocês a nenhum risco, por isso acho que não será necessário que todos sejam envolvidos nisso.

- Nós todos estamos nessa Edward. – Alice disse. – Quanto mais pessoas, mais rápido e fácil será.

- Nós não vamos nos dividir. – Rosalie disse baixo. – Somos uma família e enfrentaremos juntos.

_Por favor, vamos ficar unidos. Não nos deixe de fora outra vez Edward. Por favor. _

Esme suplicou em pensamento. Eu segurei suas mãos.

- Edward, você pode contar comigo também. – Tanya disse.

Eu agradeci, mas expliquei que não seriam necessárias muitas pessoas e reafirmei que eu não queria colocar nenhum deles em perigo. Novamente todos insistiram para que toda a família permanecesse unida.

- Qual é exatamente a sua ideia Edward? – Jasper perguntou.

- A questão principal do meu plano é não deixar Victoria perceber a nossa presença até que possamos encurralá-la. Eu estava pensando em arranjar uma maneira de atraí-la até um lugar próximo a nossa casa e lá destruí-la.

- Mas como você pensa em atraí-la? – Jasper perguntou novamente.

- Eu pensei em deixar um rastro com o cheiro da Bella de sua casa até a nossa, a qual Victoria deve saber que está vazia e, portanto achará que Bella foi até lá sozinha. Enquanto isso nós ficamos a uma distância que não interfira no rastro até que ela esteja posicionada em lugar que não seja possível escapar. – esclareci.

- É um bom plano, porém... - ponderou Carlisle – Como você pretende conseguir deixar um rastro com o cheiro da Bella?

- Se pegarmos algumas de suas roupas conseguiremos criar o rastro. – falei.

- Mas não será um rastro duradouro, principalmente se chover muito. – Esme disse.

- Esme tem razão Edward. – Alice acrescentou.

- Se alguém tiver alguma outra ideia será bem vinda. – afirmei esperançoso que alguém pudesse trazer uma nova perspectiva ao plano. O que eu tinha pensado realmente não seria muito eficiente se Victoria não mordesse a isca.

_Bem, nós poderíamos fazer com que a própria Bella fosse até a nossa casa. Um de nós poderia ficar encarregado de tirá-la de lá assim que Victoria aparecesse._

- Não! – falei entre dentes encarando Rosalie, a responsável por esse pensamento.

- Me desculpe, foi só uma ideia. – Rosalie sussurou enquanto baixava os olhos.

- O que foi? – Emmet quis saber.

- Eu só pensei que o rastro poderia ser mais forte se a própria Bella fosse até a nossa casa, e então quando Alice visse Victoria se aproximando um de nós ficaria encarregado de tirar Bella de lá em segurança.

- Bem... – Jasper começou.

E Então todos eles estavam considerando essa uma maneira mais efetiva de fazer com que Victoria fosse encurralada.

- Isso não vai acontecer por dois motivos: primeiro, eu não vou permitir que Bella fique exposta a mais esse risco; e segundo, eu não quero que ela saiba da nossa presença. – argumentei tentando chamar a razão de volta.

- Edward, nós nunca deixaríamos Bella correndo perigo propositalmente. A ideia de Roasalie na verdade é muito boa. Alice pode prever a chegada de Victoria minutos antes, o que seria tempo suficiente para que Bella fosse levada em segurança para outro lugar. – Carlisle contra argumentou, aproximando-se de mim.

Eu sabia que eles tinham razão, havia uma boa chance de que Victoria nem chegasse a ver Bella. Mas eu realmente não gostaria que Bella soubesse que nós estaríamos presentes em sua vida novamente, interferindo, mesmo que essa vez fosse para o seu benefício. Na verdade, eu tinha medo que uma vez que me visse em sua presença novamente eu não fosse capaz de deixá-la de novo. Será que se eu a tivesse tão próxima de mim novamente eu seria capaz de partir?

Enquanto eu ponderava todos me encaravam ansiosamente aguardando pela minha resposta.

- Mas... Como nós faríamos para que ela fosse até a nossa casa sem que ela percebesse a nossa presença? Eu realmente não gostaria que ela soubesse que nós estamos interferindo em sua vida novamente, mesmo que seja para o seu bem. – indaguei.

- Eu tenho uma desculpa para vê-la novamente. – Alice disse devagar, mantendo seu olhar em mim.

_Eu prometi a ela que a visitaria outra vez. Ela espera me ver_.

Alice pensou, e então a imagem de Bella abatida e com os olhos cheios d'água surgiu de novo, e dessa vez eu pude ouvi sua voz fina implorando para que Alice prometesse que aquela não seria a ultima vez que ela a veria.

Eu não agüentei, minhas pernas ficaram fracas e eu tive que me sentar, esfregando os olhos novamente e balançando meu corpo pra frente e pra trás. Era torturante demais ver Bella tão abatida e sem vida. Ela não era a mesma Bella que eu havia deixado, ela estava quebrada, eu havia quebrado-a. Eu era o responsável por ela estar tão desolada. Mesmo tentando fazer o melhor para ela eu a machucava. Eu me sentia um monstro. A dor alastrou-se violentamente por mim.

Alice pousou sua mão sobre minhas costas, acariciando de leve.

- Desculpe por isso. Eu não precisava ter pensado... – ela sussurrou.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e sacudi a cabeça. Não era culpa dela. A culpa era minha, só minha. Eu abracei Alice e percebi o quanto todos estavam tensos ao nosso redor.

- Você está bem querido? - Esme perguntou.

Eu acenei afirmativamente e peguei em sua mão.

- Eu prometi que voltaria a ver Bella. Ela aguarda a minha visita. – Alice explicou aos demais a situação. – Então eu tenho uma desculpa para que ela me veja. E eu posso cuidar para que ela não perceba que todos nós estaremos lá. – acrescentou tristemente.

- Então nós temos um plano. – Carlisle concluiu cautelosamente. – Não se preocupe Edward, vai dar certo.

Todos estavam cuidadosos com as palavras e atos agora. Essa situação me deixava desconfortável. Eu não merecia compaixão deles. Eu era um monstro.

Jasper mais uma vez interferiu no clima, fazendo com que as emoções se tornassem mais amenas. Eu me sentia mais leve, porém a dor continuava presente. Rosalie veio me dar um abraço, eu a abracei de volta.

- Me perdoe. – ela sussurrou.

- Tudo bem Rose. – Eu esbocei um sorriso.

-Então, quando nós iremos? - Rose perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Esme me cortou:

- Nós podemos planejar isso depois que Edward for caçar. – disse disparando um olhar exigente de mãe.

Eu acenei concordando enquanto Esme me guiava para fora e Carlisle nos seguia.

- Se vocês não se importarem eu gostaria de ir caçar a sós com Edward. – Alice se colocou em nossa frente, impedindo a passagem.

- É mesmo necessário querida? Ele já está tão abatido. – Esme suplicou.

- Eu realmente preciso conversar com ele. – Alice acrescentou tristemente.

Eu suspirei e olhei para Esme e Carlisle pedindo desculpas através do olhar. Eu sabia que Alice não deixaria passar a oportunidade de conversar e mais uma vez tentar me convencer a voltar para Bella.

- Alice eu sinto muito- eu comecei.

-Edward! Só me acompanhe, por favor. – Alice interrompeu.

Então ela saiu em disparada na minha frente. Eu olhei para trás e vi Carlisle abraçando Esme por trás, encostados na soleira da porta, enquanto ambos olhavam pra mim. Emmet e Japer conversavam sobre como iríamos para Forks. Rosalie e Tanya se abraçavam e conversavam também. Eu acenei para eles e segui o rastro de Alice. Era bom estar de volta, era bom estar cercado pela minha família. Mas havia alguma coisa errada, faltava algo; e eu sabia exatamente o que era.

Bella.

Alice tinha se afastado bastante da casa das irmãs Denali. Estávamos mais distantes do que o necessário para que não fôssemos ouvidos. Alice estava de costas pra mim, imóvel, só se ouvia o som de sua respiração.

- Há um conjunto de alces alguns metros daqui. Está sentindo? – perguntou.

- Sim.

- Vamos? – Alice pegou em minha mão me guiando.

Separamos-nos quando avistamos os alces. Eram muitos e grandes. O cheiro não era dos melhores, mas de qualquer forma eu precisava me alimentar. Já fazia algumas semanas. Quando senti meus dentes cortando o pescoço do grande animal e seu sangue quente jorrando me senti um pouco melhor fisicamente. E eu precisaria de toda a força que pudesse reunir para realizar o plano o mais efetivamente possível. Porém emocionalmente eu não sabia como conseguiria lidar. Só de pensar em revê-la eu já sentia uma ansiedade incontrolável. Eu teria que fazer o possível para evitar a necessidade que eu sabia eu sentiria de vê-la, de tocá-la.

Depois que terminamos e estávamos bastante satisfeitos nós nos sentamos. Alice ficou em silêncio por um tempo, sem pensar em nada, apenas encarando o horizonte.

- Me escute primeiro antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ok?- ela pediu virando-se para me olhar.

Eu movi a cabeça concordando.

- Edward... Eu vi como ela está. Eu te disse que isso não faria bem pra nenhum de vocês. Aquilo que você viu através do que eu pensei foi só uma pequena parte do que eu vi. Ela está completamente e irreparavelmente quebrada. Ela perdeu a vontade de viver literalmente. Ela só existe por causa do Charlie. O qual a propósito está tão mortificado quanto ela e sem saber o que fazer para fazê-la voltar a si. – ela fez uma pausa e me olhou.

- Alice, eu-

- Eu ainda não terminei. – e me olhou ferozmente. – Não teve um momento no qual nós estivéssemos juntas no qual ela não tenha chorado e se mostrado completamente perdida, Edward. Eu não quero lembrar disso pois sei o quanto te afetaria e pra mim já foi suficiente ver o sofrimento dela por todos esses últimos dias. Não sei se saberia como lidar com o seu também.

Eu não queria ver. Agradeci internamente por Alice não me pensar mais em imagens ou trechos de conversa com Bella. Certamente eu não saberia como lidar. Eu também estava quebrado. A minha dor era sufocante e saber que Bella também estava assim, só fazia com que o meu sofrimento e o ódio que eu sentia por mim mesmo aumentassem.

- Ela não aceita tratamento, ela se isolou completamente de seus amigos, ela mal fala com a mãe. Charlie me disse que no início ela teve algumas crises de raiva. Essa distância que você impôs está matando-a Edward. Não se admire se ela cometer alguma loucura. Esse pulo do penhasco, eu não estou totalmente convencida que não havia alguma ligação com o atual estado de espírito dela. Depressão não é uma palavra suficiente para descrever a situação na qual ela se encontra.

- Alice, eu sinto muito. Sinto tanto que chega a arder. Eu também estou sofrendo muito. Eu não queria que ela tivesse que passar por isso. Eu achei que pra ela ia ser mais fácil. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para reparar todos os erros que eu cometi com ela, certamente eu faria.

- Você pode! Edward, você não vê? Volte pra ela, volte e acabe com toda essa dor e sofrimento que vocês dois estão sentindo. É tão fácil quanto respirar. Só volte, por favor. Isso está acabando com você também. Eu odeio isso. – seus olhos eram suplicantes e sua face tinha uma expressão de dor.

- Eu não posso Alice! Eu fiz uma escolha. Eu escolhi protegê-la. Eu escolhi dar-lhe a chance te ter uma vida normal. Você não viu todos os perigos que ela teve que enfrentar enquanto estava em nossa companhia? Ela poderia ter morrido, por minha causa. Por duas vezes eu quase a perdi, por duas vezes! Imagine como eu ficaria se soubesse que fui o responsável pela morte da única pessoa que eu mais amei em toda minha existência. Eu não saberia viver com essa culpa Alice. Quem sabe quantos riscos mais ela teria que enfrentar para viver ao meu lado? Ela não merece isso. – eu falei; meus punhos fechados enquanto Alice os segurava.

- Você está matando-a aos poucos de qualquer maneira. – Alice sussurrou.

- Não Alice! Ela vai superar. Ela tem que superar. Por mais que eu queira, por mais que a minha vontade seja correr nesse exato momento para os braços dela, eu não posso.– eu quase gritei. – O que eu tenho que fazer é garantir que ela tenha tempo, segurança para viver uma vida normal, o que aconteceria se eu nunca tivesse atravessado seu caminho.

- E como você vai fazer isso Edward? Como você vai protegê-la de uma doença ou de um raio que cair sobre ela? Ela vai morrer um dia você sabe, não é? Como você vai garantir a segurança dela estando longe dela, hein?- Alice tinha voltado a sua posição agressiva. – Estar junto dela é a única maneira de protegê-la e amá-la. A maneira correta de cuidar das pessoas que amamos.

- Não, estar junto dela é colocá-la em perigo. Eu posso não ser capaz de lutar contra as fatalidades que possam ocorrer contra ela, mas mesmo se eu estivesse ao seu lado eu não seria capaz de protegê-la de uma doença. Ela sempre seria humana. Então o que está dentro do meu controle, que no momento é impedir Victoria de machucá-la, eu farei. Quanto às outras coisas que estão fora do meu controle eu só posso torcer para que não aconteçam. Eu, com certeza sofrerei muito quando o dia se sua morte chegar, mas eu estarei aliviado de saber que não foi eu que provoquei. Que eu não causei a morte da única pessoa que eu amei e sempre amarei.

- Edward isso não faz sentido. Nada disso faz sentido! Eu não entendo porque as coisas não podem ser simples para você e Bella com para o restante de nós. Porque você não reavalia toda essa situação, todo o sofrimento pelo qual vocês estão passando e não só volta pra Bella como também a transforma em uma de nós e acaba com todo o drama? As coisas podiam ser tão diferentes e mais felizes Edward! Você não vê? – Alice quase me implorava. Suas mãos seguravam meus pulsos com força.

- Alice eu não vou condenar o amor da minha vida a uma existência amaldiçoada e miserável como a nossa.- foi a minha vez de sussurrar.

- Você não sabe Edward! Você não sabe o que nos espera depois que deixarmos esse mundo. Ninguém sabe. Vocês podiam ser felizes enquanto durasse o nosso tempo aqui.

- Eu não posso condená-la a essa incerteza. Eu não posso transformá-la e correr o risco dela se arrepender, ou me odiar por ter transformado-a em um monstro. – eu suspirei. – Essa discussão é inútil Alice.

- Carlisle e Rosalie são exemplos de como isso pode ser uma coisa boa. Você não vê o quanto eles são felizes vivendo junto com as pessoas que eles escolheram transformar? – ela insistiu.

- A situação é diferente Alice. Bella não está entre a vida e morte. E mesmo quando esteve eu não pude fazer isso com ela. Era isso que você queria me convencer? A transformar Bella? Por isso me chamou aqui?- perguntei.

- Não. – e então ela virou-se para voltar a encarar o horizonte.

Sua expressão mudou e ela ficou em silêncio por mais um tempo.

- Você tem certeza absoluta que não existe uma chance de você e Bella serem felizes juntos? – ela perguntou sem me olhar.

- Eu... – hesitei.

- Tem Edward? Você está realmente desistindo do seu único amor? – ela me encarou dessa vez.

- Eu fiz minha escolha Alice. – disse fugindo de seu olhar.

- Eu sinto muito por vocês Edward.- ela voltou a encarar o horizonte a sua frente.

- Porque você está me perguntando isso?

- Por que Bella pode estar prestes a seguir em frente. – ela disse.

- Como assim?- indaguei.

- Bella pode estar fazendo aquilo que você a induziu a fazer. Seguir com a sua vida. – ela respondeu.

- Mas é isso que eu gostaria que ela fizesse. – falei.

- É? É isso que você gostaria Edward? Que ela se apaixonasse por outro?- Alice foi ríspida.

- É.- respondi sentindo um desconforto. Me movi um pouco. Era isso que eu queria, não era? Para superar ela tinha que se relacionar com outras pessoas. Isso me incomodava. Doía em algum lugar do meu corpo que eu sabia dizer qual era. Era uma dor física.

- Bem, meus parabéns! Ela está envolvida com Jacob. O lobisomem jovem que a salvou. – Alice não me olhou ao dizer isso.

Aquilo foi um inesperado. Bella não só estava se envolvendo amorosamente com outro como esse outro era um lobisomem. Um lobisomem jovem. Eu segurei aquele sentimento novo que estava crescendo em mim. Ciúmes? Não. Eu sabia que não podia deixar isso me consumir. Eu devia esperar por isso. Era assim que deveria ser. Ela deveria ter outra pessoa em sua vida. Mas de repente eu sentia uma necessidade primitiva de bater, machucar esse Jacob. Pare Edward! Isso era idiotice. O que era isso? Isso dói.

Eu fiquei por algum tempo com esse debate interno. Levando um tempo para assimilar essa informação. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso deveria ser bom, ela está superando.

Ela está superando.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos. Alice mantinha sua mente em branco.

- É ariscado. – eu disse depois de um tempo. – Quer dizer, eu penso que se ele souber se controlar, ele pode protegê-la, não é? – eu não sabia o que estava falando e Alice percebeu.

Ela me olhou por um tempo indeterminado.

- É. – respondeu.

- Edward... Eu posso te garantir pelo que eu vi... Bella está quebrada. Ela dificilmente te esquecerá, mas ela está tentando. Você está fazendo com que ela tente te esquecer. - Alice sussurrou

- Eu espero que ela consiga. – respondi.

- Ela nunca será inteira novamente. Isso eu tenho certeza. – Alice acrescentou.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu tinha que me acostumar com essa nova ideia. Bella pertence, ou pertencerá a outro, e é assim que deve ser.

Alice se levantou e estendeu a mão em minha direção.

- Vamos voltar? – chamou.

Eu peguei em sua mão e alguns minutos depois estávamos de volta a casa das irmãs Denali. Esme nos esperava na porta com um sorriso fraco e preocupação estampada no rosto. Eu forcei um sorriso de volta para afirmar que estava tudo bem. Ela me abraçou e entramos.

Estavam todos na sala como antes.

- Onde está Tanya? – Alice perguntou.

- Ela foi procurar as irmãs. – Rose respondeu.

- E então? – Carlisle perguntou cautelosamente. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. – respondi olhando em seus olhos, mas incapaz de forçar outro sorriso.

- Então quando partimos? – Foi a vez de Jasper perguntar.

- Eu acho que Alice deve ficar de olho em Victoria por um dia ou dois para termos certeza do que ela pretende fazer. – Carlisle disse.

Eu olhei para Alice e confirmei o que Carlisle havia dito. O quanto antes pudéssemos ir melhor, porém precisávamos saber onde Victoria estava e o que ela tinha em mente.

- Você consegue vê-la? – perguntei a Alice

Ela voltou seu olhar para frente e concentrou-se. Pediu um minuto e voltou-se para a janela lateral. Todos ficamos aguardando.

- Porque nós não vamos já para Forks ? Temos um plano, vamos colocá-lo em ação. – Emmet quebrou o silêncio. Alice ainda estava concentrada.

- Em Forks Alice não pode ver Vitoria tão bem. - respondi

- Por quê? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Os lobisomens impedem as visões de Alice, lembra-se? – respondi.

- Que oportuno. – Rose bateu a mão sobre a almofada que estava em seu colo, claramente irritada com a situação.

- Existem alguns detalhes que precisamos discutir. – Carlisle falou.

- Quais? – Esme indagou.

- Bem, as nossas coordenadas quando Alice chegar com Bella em nossa casa. E pra onde Alice a levará depois que Vitoria seguir o seu rastro? Temos que considerar a hipótese que se Victoria conseguir escapar Bella deverá estar em um lugar seguro. – Carlisle argumentou.

Ele realmente tinha razão, precisávamos pensar em todos os detalhes para que isso pudesse dar certo e acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- AH! – Alice soltou um grito abafado por sua mão.

Eu vi então a imagem que estava em sua mente. Victoria estava fugindo, correndo entre florestas. Ela estava fazendo planos. Planos para criar um exército de recém nascidos.

**N/A: Perdão pela demora. Eu não abandonei essa fic só que foi incrivelmente difícil escrever esse capítulo. Por favor, comentem! ;) **


End file.
